


I Disappeared

by FandorkOfEverything



Series: Children Of The Avengers [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Blind Character, F/M, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Kayleigh's thoughts at the end of "Infinity War" before, during and after Thanos' snap.





	I Disappeared

**//Kayleigh’s P.O.V//**

“It’s alright. You could never hurt me.” Vision’s voice was as clear as ever, but I could tell it was breaking. Wanda’s heart was breaking too. I could feel it. “I just feel you.”

I felt my hair blow by, and I instantly knew who it was. I reached out for my friends’ boyfriend and held him back.

  
“Don’t.” I told him and I could feel his eyes on me. “This is the moment to save the world. Don’t do anything to spare her feelings. You know it needs to be done.” I advised the speedster and he sighed. I knew it was hard for him, to watch his sister fall like that. we all love Vision and Wanda, and now they have to break.

“Kayleigh,” Pietro held me back and I could feel somebody else’s presence. I could hear my Dad call out. I could hear Sam fall to the ground. Heard Uncle Bucky get slammed into something. I then heard a crash, like a shield or something and calling out. It was Thanos. I could tell. “Don’t move, no matter what happens, don’t move.” The Sokovian’s voice brought me some light. But it won’t all end the way I hoped it might.

“It's all right. It's all right. I love you.” I heard Vision say very softly. I heard the mind stone break and Pietro shielded me from the blast that happened. It was then I knew, the mind stone was gone. And Vision was dead. I let out the sigh I had been holding in and wiped away my tears that I realized that were staining my face. I heard the footsteps of the titan getting closer, Pietro’s arms still wrapped protectively over me.

“I understand, my child. Better than anyone.”

“You could never.”

“ I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now... is no time at all.” I heard Pietro gasp in horror and Wanda scream.

“No!”

I heard a gasp, and then a crack and something dropped to the ground.

“Thanos brought Vision back…. He has the last stone…” Pietro whispered for my benefit and I sunk closer to him in fear.

I then heard something familiar. Lightning. I heard a slash and Thanos grunt in pain and the arrival of the Asgardian.

“I told you. You'd die for that!” Thor stated, and I heard him grip the Stormbreaker, sinking it deeper into his chest.

“You should have... You... You should have gone for the head.” Thanos mocked and he snapped.

“NO!”

“What'd you do? WHAT'D YOU DO?!” Thor screamed and I heard a whoosh. I assumed that meant that he was gone.

“Where’d he go? Thor... Where'd he go?” My Dad asked Thor, who was unresponsive.

“Steve?” Uncle Bucky said one word and didn’t say anything else. I felt Pietro let go of me in shock, and everyone walking towards Bucky.

“Uncle Bucky? What is it?” I asked and I felt everyone’s eyes on me. it was like they couldn’t put pictures to words. “Dad? Pietro? What’s going on?” I was scared, to say the least. I then heard Pietro scream. I don’t know why, but he did. I then shook. I reached out my hand to my arm, but it wasn’t there.

“Daddy!” I yelled out, running to where I hoped he was, but I was gone.


End file.
